


Today, Tomorrow, Forever

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: JayDick Flashfic Prompts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Drinks after a mission leads to something that everyone thinks is a mistake. Jason and Dick think otherwise.





	Today, Tomorrow, Forever

Lights danced all around him as Dick pulled on his cap to hide his face, the garbled sound of messages ringing in his ears. Looking for a juicy story to publish, reporter after reporter threw questions at him, words falling from their lips as quick as the click of a camera. One would think that after all these time Dick would get used to the viciousness of Gotham’s paparazzi’s but they just seemed to be getting worse with each passing year. A small whiff of a possibly sensational story was enough to set them on someone’s trail like a pack of hounds, ready to shed blood to get what they wanted. When his plane had landed, Dick had been ready for them but right now as they made it difficult for him to leave, he wished he was in Blud Haven.

If he had stayed in Blud Haven to begin with, none of this would have happened.

“Do you think your father will approve?” a reported screamed and the body beside Dick stiffened.

Arm curled around his waist, Jason glared at the reporter who had spoken and even though his jade eyes were covered with sunglasses, with the way his jaw clenched, Dick knew that the younger man was ready to blow. Instantly, his hand reached out to touch Jason’s chest, the former Robin responding by intertwining their fingers and squeezing to assure that he was alright. Lowering his head, he proceeded to pull Dick through the sea of vultures.

At this moment, Dick was glad that he had sent Damian and Jon ahead of him because he knew he wasn’t in a place to handle two hotheads. A lawsuit was not going to help lessen Bruce’s anger and the older man was bound to be livid after the stunt the four of them had pulled. Finally through the reporters, Jason made a beeline for the black car that pulled up at the entrance of the airport, the windows of which were rolled down to reveal Damian’s annoyed face.

“Are they always like this?” Jon asked as Dick shut the door behind him and the car began to pull away, getting rid of their pursuers in the process.

With a shrug, Dick just smiled at the younger man who seemed shaked by everything that had hapepend. “You get used to it,” he answered but Jon didn’t seem satisfied with the answer.

Eyes flickering to Damian for a split second, nervously rubbing his ring finger, Jon looked back at Dick. “What if I don’t want to get used to this?” he asked, voice wavering slightly.

Damian’s finger twitched at the question but he kept his face trained towards the window to watch the city fly by, refusing to speak to Jon or answer his questions. He had been that way ever since they wrapped up the mission, responding in nothing more than a yes or a no and there wasn’t anything any of them could do. When Damian was ready to talk, he would.

Sighing and realizing that Damian wasn’t going to help calm down Jon, Jason just patted the younger’s shoulder. After that, none of them spoke, mentally preparing themselves to face the storm that was about to come.

  
  


 

“I believe there’s something that you want to tell me,” Bruce said, arms crossed as he sat in front of the computer in the bat cave.

During the ride from the airport to Wayne manor, Dick had gone over every single question that Bruce could possibly ask them, coming up with the most elaborate answers that would save them from the older man’s anger. But as the manor door opened and Alfred appeared on the other side, a sorry look on his face as he hugged the boys, Dick realized that it didn’t matter what he said to Bruce. They were all screwed. Him and Jason especially.

Now, down in the cave with Jon and Damian lingering behind them, Dick and Jason stared at Batman, completely silent.

“Well?” Bruce prompted one of them to answer him and Jason sighed, his pinky wrapping around Dick’s. “Someone explain to me why my oldest son had a shotgun wedding in Vegas with his brother.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose and finally losing his cool after being chased by reporters, Jason glared at Bruce, completely unfazed by the older’s anger. “Okay, firstly, if you want to talk about something other than the mission, take of your fucking cowl. Secondly, Dickie and I aren’t brothers. We’re not blood related and this isn’t sweet home alabama so you can take your delusions of family and shove them--”

“OKAY!” Dick intervened as he wrapped his arms around Jason’s chest and laughed nervously. But he lost the smile when Bruce stared at him passively, making no moves to remove his cowl. “Look, B, I’m sorry you found out about us this way. Getting married in Vegas was certainly not part of my plan to tell them family but it was an… accident.”

“An accident?” Bruce asked, lips turning into a frown.

“Yeah, after the mission, we got a few drinks to celebrate and the next thing I knew, it was morning and I was married,” Dick answered with a sigh and Jason promptly pulled his husband close.

“We’re planning to stay married,” he announced and the air in the cave seemed to get colder as Bruce silently stared at the couple before turning back to the computer, clearly unhappy with the situation.

“We’ll talk about this later.” And just like that, the conversation was over.

Sharing a look with Jason, Dick just shrugged before turning to Damian and Jon who seemed visibly upset.

“Let’s go see if Alf made any cookies,” he said, leading the team out of the cave and away from their disapproving father. 

  
  


 

After a long day of avoiding phone calls and dodging Bruce, Dick was finally lying in his bed. Stretched out his hand, he stared at the silver band on his ring finger, a symbol of his relationship with Jason and a smile graced his face. No matter how bad things were, having this little weight on his finger was enough to make him happy. Even if Bruce disapproved, even if everyone around him thought it was a bad idea, Dick could never regret his decision to say yes when Jason went down on one knee, ready to declare his love for Dick to the whole world.

“Ya know when I asked you to marry me, this isn’t what I expected,” Jason said, pulling out a pair of sweats from his bag as Dick turned towards him. “I thought we’d have a proper wedding ceremony, something small with just friends and family.”

“Oh? You thought about how we’d get married?” Dick asked and Jason nodded.

Looking at his husband, the younger man smiled. “I’ve been imagining this day since the moment you slept in my bed, Goldie.”

“You know I love you, right?” Dick asked, sitting up so he could kiss Jason.

“I know,” the younger answered, grazing his thumb against his husband’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Pushed back onto the bed, Dick watched as Jason’s body covered his, stomach coiling with anticipation as fingers worked over the buttons of his shirt. “You know, maybe we can still have the small wedding you wanted,” he hummed as Jason bent down to place kisses across his neck.

“Oh?” Jason asked, looking up and Dick nodded.

“We’ll have to pick a date and get some help from the others but I think we could to it. Maybe if Bruce has calmed down till then, we could have our wedding in the manor grounds,” he explained and the brightest of smiles appeared on Jason’s face.

“I’d really like that,” he whispered before kissing Dick again.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

  
  
  


They had the ceremony a month later, in the gardens of Wayne Manor just as they planned. Despite his protests, Bruce walked Dick down the aisle while Alfred walked Jason. Wally and Roy were the best men while Lian was the cutest flower girl in the world. And at the end of it all, when they stood together, smiling at one another, Clark officiated their wedding.

In the presence of their family and loved ones, Dick and Jason took each other as husband and husband, ready to start a new phase of their lives with whispers of  _ I do  _ and barely contained tears , kisses shared before the ceremony ended and fingers intertwined because they were here,  _ they were finally here,  _ despite the ups and downs and the million reasons for them to fall apart, they were here and it was everything they'd hoped for and more. 

  
  
  


Nightwing flew over Bludhaven a month after his wedding, taking the time to get settled into his new life with his husband and of course, the much awaited honeymoon. Now that he was back, he knew he had a lot of work to do but that was okay. 

For the first time in his life, everything made sense. He no longer felt the need to run himself into the ground because even if tried, he'd always have his husband to help him through the worst. How had Dick gotten so lucky?

The sound of light footsteps had Nightwing turning around from his perch on a rooftop, finding the Red Hood without his helmet, a cocky smile on his face as he stalked over to his Blue Bird. Knowing that they still had a few hours of patrol left, Red Hood leaned in and kissed Nightwing, so deep that it made the shorter vigilante curl his toes.

"You're mean." Nightwing pouted and the Hood's grin just got bigger.

"Sorry, Darlin. I couldn't help myself."

Snorting, Nightwing made himself comfortable in his husband's arms, looking over his city, a million artificial lights shimmering in the dark.

"So did they do it?" Jason finally asked and Dick nodded.

"Yeah. Dami and Jon finally got an annulment," he answered, remembering the conversation he had with his younger brother a few hours ago. Damian didn't sound happy because this accidentally marriage had been rough on his relationship with Jon and he hadn't really handled his anger well.

"They'll get there," Jason hummed, almost as if he could read Dick's mind. "I still can't wonder Bruce never found out."

Dick grinned at that. "Maybe we're just that amazing."

"Or maybe the idea of the two of us together made his brain short circuit." Jason snorted.

But at the end, all they would have is their guesses. Whether Bruce knew or not, they would never know.

"Say, since nothing is really happening, how about we cut patrol short and head home?" Dick asked, looking up at Jason with hooded eyes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, pretty bird?"

"It's time for you to fulfill your husbandly duty."

"Thought I had been doing that since we got married."

"And now you'll do it again."

Pulling away from his husband, Dick was grappling away, the sound of Jason's laugh filling his ears. Soon his husband was following suit and they flew together.

For life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while now so the amnesty period really gave me a chance to just finish the fic otherwise I don't think I'd ever get there. Just some cute Jaydick stuff uwu


End file.
